Hutan Pepohonan Raksasa
by WatchFang
Summary: Dunia yang teduh itu adalah dunia tanpa titan. Dan, di hutan inilah saksinya. Saksi perjuangan umat manusia./For #SDAnniv1!/ AurouPetra!/ Canon-modified./ RnR?


Batang pepohonan yang kokoh menjulang tegak meremangkan suasana. Entah apa rencana yang dipikirkan oleh sosok tubuh kecil yang tengah fokus mengarahkan pandangannya dengan siaga. _"Ugh. Apa yang dipikirkan Erwin-_danchou_ dengan menggiring kita ke tempat ini?"_ rutuk Auruo dalam hati, sambil menarik tali kekang kudanya. Ringkikan kudanya yang berwarna hitam itu semakin menambah gegap gempita suasana nan tegang ini. Sebutir keringat menuruni pelipis Auruo. Diam-diam, dia melirik sosok gadis berambut kecoklatan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hutan Pepohonan Raksasa**

Oleh WatchFang

* * *

**Attack on Titan**** (****進撃の巨****/****Shingeki no Kyojin) milik Hajime Isayama**

**Dan, cover ini juga bukan milik saya**

**.**

_Saya tak pernah mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini_

_Hanya wujud rasa sayang saya pada Nona-Manis ini_

_._

_Untuk memeriahkan event __"S__uka Duka Author – SDAnniv #1"_

_._

_._

_Darah, adalah saksinya_

_Diiringi dengan angin yang menderu liar_

_Dan daun yang berguguran …._

_._

_._

Auruo mengelap butiran keringat tersebut. Geraman titan wanita yang mengejar mereka semakin langkahnya membuat tanah-tanah di sekeliling mereka bergetar. Suasana semakin mencekam.

"_Heichou!_ Beri kami perintah!" teriak Petra.

Gunther mengangguk.

"Ya, aku akan mengubahnya menjadi daging cincang!" seru Auruo sambil menarik pedang. "Rivaille-_heichou_! Cepat,beri kami perintah!"

Lelaki yang maenjadi pemimpin formasi khusus ini menoleh. Tatapan matanya yang tajam penuh keyakinan akan keputusan yang akan diambilnya. "Perintahku adalah, tutup telinga kalian." Rivaille menembakkan bom asap—berwarna kehijauan—dan menarik tali kekang kudanya.

_Boom!_

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi di belakang tim pasukan mereka. Namun, titan wanita itu tetap mengejar mereka—mengejar Eren lebih tepatnya.

Pepohonan yang semakin rindang menandakan bahwa mereka semakin masuk ke bagian dalam dari hutan ini. Hutan Pepohonan Raksasa dengan batang-batang yang menjulang tinggi ke cakrawala. Lokasi yang amat sangat strategis untuk menggunakan _3D_ _Maneuver Gear_.

"Misi kita bukan untuk mengalahkannya. Kiata diperintahkan untuk memastikan bahwa Eren tak mengalami luka," Rivaille menoleh ke belakang, "meski nyawa adalah taruhannya."

Auruo meneguk ludah. Ya, sebagai anggota dari Pasukan Pengintai yang memang diharuskan untuk siap mati. _Tapi, apakah memang dia siap mati untuk kemenangan umat manusia? Terlebih, apakah dia sudah mengatakan rahasia terbesar di hidupnya?_ Tanpa kehendak, dia melirik ke arah satu-satunya gadis yang ada di Squad Rivaille. Semangat tekad membara terpancar di wajahnya yang manis. Dada Auruo bergemuruh kencang. Ya. Dia memang menaruh hati pada gadis ini, Petra Ral. Gadis manis dengan rambut cokelat dan sepasang mata berwarna madu yang memancarkan kelembutan. Dia mengedarkan perhatiannya. Ah, lagi-lagi di tempat ini. Hutan Pepohonan Rakasasa ….

.

.

"_Kita memasuki hutan ini. Persiapkan pedang dan _Maneuver Gear_ kalian," perintah Rivaille._

_Auruo mengangguk dan mengambil kedua bilah pedang, menggenggamnya dengan erat, seolah ini adalah satu-satunya penjaga nyawa._

_Awalnya Auruo tak pernah mengindahkan kehadiran gadis itu. Satu-satunya gadis yang dipilih untuk masuk ke dalam Squad Rivaille. Dengan wajah yang manis dan juga tubuhnya yang mungil. Auruo sempat mengutuk keputusan Rivaille untuk memasukkanya ke dalam Squad ini. Dia adalah perempuan yang manis! Tak harus ikut berperang melawan titan. Saat itu, Auruo merasakan dorongan untuk selalu melindunginya. Mencegahnya dari kematian yang bisa datang kapan saja untuk mencabut nyawanya._

_Petra menancapkan senar _Maneuver Gear_-nya ke batang pohon terdekat dan segera menghilang dari pandangan Auruo. Dia menghela napas, "demi Maria, Rose dan Shina, Tuhan memberkatimu, Petra."_

_._

_Ledakan asap hijau mengangkasa. Membelah belantara dedaunan nan rindang. Itu adalah pertanda dari Rivaille-_heichou_ untuk kembali ke posisi semula dan membentuk formasi seperti sedia kala. Auruo mengelap tetesan cairan merah pekat—darah titan—yang menempel di tangannya, sebelum menancapkan senar_ Maneuver Gea_r-nya dan beranjak ke arah dimana asap hijau itu berasal._

"_Dimana Petra?" tanya Auruo saat kembali ke posisi semula. Erd, Gunther dan Raivaille-_heichou_ sudah berkumpul. _

"_Aku harap dia masih bisa bertahan," jawab Erd sambil mengangkat bahu, "ini adalah misi perdananya keluar dinding semenjak dia bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengin—"_

_Auruo tak mendengarkan jawaban Erd dan segera menancapkan kembali Maneuver Gear-nya. Dia berayun-ayun membelah belantara hutan. Kedua bilah pedangnya telah terhunus. Darah berdesir ingin segera menebas tengkuk para titan jahanam tersebut._

_Raungan titan terdengar dari arah jarum jam sembilan. Bercampur dengan teriakan gadis. Gawat! Auruo semakin menambah kecepatannya._

_._

_Dan, disanalah dia. Petra Ral, berdiri di atas jasad titan yang berasap dengan cairan merah pekat menetes-netes di kedua bilah pedangnya. Auruo mengarahkan senar 3DMG-nya ke pohon terdekat dan segera turun. Tanpa sadar, berlari menyongsong tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya erat._

"_Eh? Auruo? K-Kau kenapa memelukku?"_

_Dengan cepat, dia melepaskan pelukannya. _

_Susana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua._

_Cepat. Auruo mengubah suaranya. "Cepat kembali ke formasi, Petra."_

_Petra tergelak. "Jangan sampai _heichou_ mengetahui ini. Ini sudah berulang kalinya kau menirukan suara heichou."_

_Auruo tersenyum. Dia sangat berterima kasih akan kemampuannya yang unik itu—dapat menirukan suara orang lain—untuk mengalihkan Susana yang canggung tadi. Entah mengapa dari sekian banyak orang, suara Rivaille-lah yang dipilihnya untuk selalu menghibur Petra._

"_Cepat, kami sudah menunggumu."_

"_Eh? Maaf. Tadi titan sesat itu sangat merepotkan."_

_Auruo hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Telah menjaganya."_

_._

_._

Derap kuda mereka berpacu dengan derap langkah sang titan wanita yang terus-menerus menerjang.

"Target semakin dekat dengan kita!" teriak Gunther

"Jaga kecepatan kalian."

"Baik, _heichou_," sahut Petra.

Auruo meliriknya sekali lagi dan beralih pada Eren Jaeger. Satu-satunya pemuda harapan umat manusia untuk memusnahkan para titan laknat itu. Ah, pastilah dia bimbang akan keputusan yang akan dipilihnya.

_TEMBAK!_

Raungan itu terdengar disusul dengan bunti ledakan meriam yang bertubi-tubi saat mereka melewati suatu area.

"Kuserahkan pimpinan pasukan kepadamu, Erd," ujar Rivaille sambil mengarahkan _3DMG_-nya dan mendarat di pohon terdekat, kemudian berayun-ayun dan menghilang.

"Ini adalah kekuatan dari Scouting Legion!" teriak Petra kepada Eren. "Jangan pernah meremehkan kami."

Eren mengangguk.

"Kita akan terus menambah kecepatan sampai _heichou_ memberi perintah untuk mundur," Erd berkata, mengambil posisi di depan.

.

.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Baru saja Auruo dan Erd menertawakan Petra, namun, keadaan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika seseorang dengan seragam yang sama membunuh Gunther.

Eren membelalakkan matanya dan terbang menghampiri jenazahnya. Auruo segera menembakkan senar Maneuver Gear-nya dan segera menarik ke arah Eren. "Jangan berhenti! Tetaplah bergerak!"

"Siapapun yang melakukan itu, kita harus melindungi Eren," teriak Petra dan mengarahkan sepasang mata madunya kepada Eren, "pergilah! Kami yang akan bergerak!"

Eren masih saja ternganga ketika titan wanita itu muncul kembali. Auruo menghunuskan pedang, diikuti dengan Erd dan Petra. "Pergilah! Percayalah pada kami!"

.

Tindakan tanpa rencana.

Auruo dan tim memang seperti itu. Ini adalah misi hidup dan mati. Menebas tengkuk titan wanita!

Mereka berputar-putar di udara dan bersama-sama menebas lengan titan itu. Gumpalan daging itu, yang merupakan kdeua tangan titan wanita, terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tengkuknya terbuka.

Erd bersiap menebas tengkuk itu. "Sial! Dia dilindungi lapisan keras!"

Maka, Auruo pun memiliki inisiatif untuk menusuk kedua mata titan itu. Untuk melemahkannya.

Cairan merah pekat memancar.

Kembali, mereka bertiga berformasi dalam menyerang ttitk lemah titan itu. Ketika, gerakan lengan yang telah menumbuh kembali menyambar Erd dan meremasnya.

Titan wanita itu membuka sebelah matanya dan menyeringai.

"Tidak!" Petra berteriak.

Gerakannya melambat, berayun ke bawah.

"Petra! Kendalikan keseimbanganmu!" Auruo mengarahkan senarnya ke arah gadis itu sambil menghunuskan pedang. "Kumohon, lakukan."

Namun, tubuh gadis itu tak bergerak. Berayun lemah searah gravitasi. Mata madunya membelalak ngeri, saat kaki sang titan tersebut mengarah padanya.

"Tidak!" jerit Auruo saat darah bermuncratan kemana-mana. "Hai, Kau!" Dia mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah titan itu dan menggoreskan pedang ke tengkuknya. Pedangnya terbelah, tepat di saat kaki itu menghantam tubuhnya keras.

Auruo tumbang.

Tepat di bawah jasad Petra.

"Maafkan aku, Petra."

.

.

_Dunia yang teduh itu_

_Dunia tanpa titan_

_Dan di Hutan Pepohonan Raksasa inilah_

_Auruo tewas_

_._

_._

_FIN_

A/N:

Fic kilat! Dua jam! Maaf jika banyak typo bertebaran. Dan, aku tak tahu, apakah masih bisa kehitung karena mepet banget sama deadline #pundung

Overall, kritik dan saran?

.

.

Fang.


End file.
